1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a plasma display panel (PDP) and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the embodiments relate to an environmentally friendly PDP that may avoid the use of lead oxide (PbO).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a PDP is a display device that excites a phosphor with ultraviolet (UV) rays produced by discharging a gas, thereby realizing a predetermined image. Since it can have a large screen with high resolution, the PDP is drawing attention as a next generation thin display device. The PDP has a general structure including address electrodes on a rear substrate in one direction and a dielectric layer covering the address electrodes thereon. Then, barrier ribs with a stripe pattern are disposed to correspond to each address electrode on the dielectric layer. The PDP operates by applying an address voltage (Va) between the address electrodes and display electrodes, thereby performing address discharge, and also by applying a sustain voltage (Vs) between a pair of display electrodes, thereby performing sustain discharge.
The Restriction of Hazardous Substances (RoHS) directive will be enforced in the near future. Because the RoHS directive restricts use of six main hazardous materials, e.g., lead (Pb), in all electrical and electronic products, it is necessary to develop a new material that can replace the conventional lead oxide (PbO) for a PDP. Bi2O3-based and ZnO-based materials are most actively researched as alternatives to PbO.